Payback
by Bandit's Girl
Summary: EmmettRosalie "She screamed from upstairs; that was my cue to get out of here." Rated for language Oneshot


**So, here it is! I finally wrote something! And look, it's Emmett and Rosalie! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nothing. **

**A/N: Italics show whose veiw point I wrote from. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Emmett_

"Don't you dare take another step

"Don't you dare take another step." I froze as her voice rang through the house. I had a feeling this was coming; when she screams like that, she usually ends up trying to kill me. A moment later, her fingers were digging into my shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you were going?" Her voice was sharp, almost cutting. I flinched at the sound of it. She hadn't been this angry in a long time.

"Um…"

"Oh really?" Her grip on my shoulder tightened and I winced. "You aren't going anywhere, you brain-dead asshole. I haven't even started with you yet." Oh, damn it. I was in so much trouble and I don't even know what I did to deserve it! Rosalie spun me around, snarling at me in all her terrible beauty.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to burn you along with those stupid magazines." Had I not been scared senseless and fully aware that speaking would only make this worse, I surely would have said something witty and/or quite idiotic. As it was, the possibilities ran through my head. 'If they're so stupid, why do you even care?' or, more importantly, 'What magazines?' I bit my tongue and said nothing.

"Yeah, Emmett, that's what I thought." She shook me forcefully. "You…you…You are incredibly lucky that I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." She followed that promising thought with a very hard slap.

"You lucky bastard. You have ten minutes to save your butt, or else…it's mine," she snarled viciously, before spinning around and storming up the stairs. I just stared in shock.

The first thing to do would be to explain that the magazines in question must have been planted (I swear, I don't know what they are or why they're wherever they were). I bet it was Jasper and Edward. Come to think of it, they had been saying strange things all day…

"Won't work," Alice said cheerfully as she danced by. "She won't believe you, think of something better." And then she was gone. Damn it, she couldn't at least give me some help? What's the point of having a psychic sister if she wouldn't help you out? My only other options were Edward or Jasper, but it was their fault in the first place…

"Go with that one, Emmett," she called. I grinned evilly. Payback's a bitch.

_Rosalie_

I shrieked at the top of my lungs when I found them. That son of a…How dare he have these, let alone try to hide them from me?

"Don't you DARE take another step," I snarled, about to catch him. Try and run away, will you? Not so fast. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I snapped. He visibly flinched, but I was past caring.

"Um…" I could tell, he was trying to think of a cover story. Well, too freakin bad. I wasn't about to let him get away with this.

"Oh really?" I gripped his shoulder harder, on the off chance he was going to make a break for it. "You aren't going anywhere, you brain-dead asshole. I haven't even started with you yet." Oh yeah, start panicking, Emmett. But punishments and fights only satisfy if they are face to face. I spun him around, reveling in the blank panic on his face.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to burn you along with those stupid magazines." I paused momentarily, sure that he had a witty comeback or some plea to get out of trouble. And yet, nothing. That threw me for a loop.

"Yeah, Emmett, that's what I thought." I shook him, waiting for him to fight back. Still, he just took it. You know, this was screwing up my whole plan here. "You…you…" Him what? I was really running out of ideas fast.

"You are incredibly lucky that I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." Gah, I really need a better plan next time. I felt almost sick, letting him off like that. I slapped him anyways; it made me feel a little better.

"You lucky bastard. You have ten minutes to save your butt…or else it's mine." I stormed out. Way to ruin a perfectly good plan, you moron. I ought to hurt him for that too. Then again…this could be fun too.

Once I was in my room, I paced to the windows and stared down at the lawn. Jasper and Edward were relaxing in the sunlight. How could they sit there like that when I'm having a crisis in here? They both knew that, surely…

Then there was a white blur, also known as Emmett, and a loud crash as he collided with my unsuspecting brothers.

"Great, isn't it?" Alice commented from where she stood beside me. Not only had I not noticed her being there, but I was shocked she was happy that Emmett was fighting Jasper (Edward had managed to sneak out of the fight and was now watching and laughing).

"He had it coming. Both of them, actually. They planted the magazines, they deserve whatever they're going to get." Alice smirked. They…planted them? She nodded, amused.

I growled a few curses and raced down the stairs and outside. I had punished Emmett for being a clueless moron. Alice was letting him punish Jasper for the actual crime…But Edward was still sitting smugly on the side, watching the carnage. He looked cautiously at me.

"Wait till Bella hears about this." I grinned viciously. His eyes widened and I could tell he didn't want to believe me. And if he did, he was going to try and stop me. But you know what? I wasn't about to. 'Payback's a bitch, brother,' I thought as I ran towards Bella's house.

* * *

**Did you read? Then you should review!**


End file.
